RP Episode: Raging Demon, Hidden Love
by Gen Rhapsodos
Summary: Another Shay / Shaiana episode. Not a pairing. Shaiana's inner demon comes out and Shay has to fight for both his life and hers.


**Raging Demon, Hidden Love **

_**Here's another Shay / Shaiana episode. This was a really old one, but I remembered most of the details! So grab some popcorn, sit back and enjoy! =D ~ Jake**_

_Let's paint the picture,  
Of the perfect place.  
They've got it better then when anyone's told ya.  
They'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades,  
Then we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers.  
I know we've got it good,  
But they've got it made.  
And the grass is getting greener each day.  
I know things are looking up, but soon they'll take us down,  
Before anybody knows our name.  
They've got...  
All the right friends in all the right places,  
So yeah, we're going down.  
They've got,  
All the right moves in all the right faces.  
So yeah, we're going down._

_~ All The Right Moves – OneRepublic_

The look in her deep green eyes had changed. Now a mixture of hatred mixed with lust shone in them. The demon had taken control over Shaiana. _I have to stop it before things get out of hand, _I thought nervously, _and someone gets hurt…_

"_So are you gonna take a swing at me or just stand there with your mouth open?_" Shaiana snapped, her voice had a rougher edge to it, an octave lower than usual.

I swallowed hard as sweat beaded on my forehead and ran down the side of my face.

"No." I meant for it to come out firm and fearless, but it had come out with a squeak.

"_What's the matter, afraid to hurt me?_" the demon spat, and lunged at me with inhuman speed. Shaiana's ignited fist connected with my jaw. There was an audible _click_ as my teeth snapped together from the force of the punch.

"Dammit, " I growled and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I could taste blood.

The searing heat from the plasma had burned my cheek. The Shaiana-demon stared down at me coldly. Her black eyes blazed.

"_Not so pretty now, huh?_" she sneered and chuckled darkly.

"Fuck you!" I leapt lightly to my feet, tackling the startled thief to the ground. I drew my fist back and hit her squarely in the stomach as hard as I could.

Shaiana gasped for breath, all the air left her lungs with a _whoosh_. I noticed that her fangs grew a little and sliced open her lower lip. Now her blood flowed. Ignoring the vague burning sensation in my throat-my intense craving for her blood-I pinned her struggling arms above her head with my nails digging into her wrists. My fingers entangled in her long black hair. The possessed villainess laughed an evil, demonic laugh that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

And for one heart-stopping moment I actually felt _afraid_ of her. Absolutely _terrified_. Shaiana saw that I was distracted and chose that split second to attack again. At first, I wasn't aware of her movement from beneath me then I felt the pressure of her breasts pressing against me and the light touch of her lower body against mine. My face immediately flushed a bright red. She then somehow managed to knee me in the crotch. It sent a sickening burst of pain throughout my body.

"_AHHH!!"_ I screamed in pure agony.

"Shay, I'm so sorry!-" Shaiana's real voice cried, then she tried to stifle her laughter. The demon regained control of the green thief's mouth and cut her out with its fury masquerading as mockery. "-_HOPE THAT HURT, PRETTY BOY!" _it cried gleefully.

She shoved me off roughly with an agitated grunt. I groaned, still in excruciating pain, and swallowed hard. The demon kicked me in the face with her boot as she stood up. More blood flowed from my nose and dripped unto the ground. I got up shakily, struggling to keep my balance, lost it, and tumbled over. Luckily, I landed on a soft patch of grass but the fall still sent sharp pains through me and I stifled a cry against my forearm.

Using what strength I had in my legs, I expertly disappeared in a blinding flash and reappeared ten feet away from the raven-haired beauty. She was suddenly in front of me. I was in so much pain I could barely stand up-right. Shaiana threw her head back and laughed manically before shoving my chest roughly with both hands.

I fell on my back with the crazed female on top of me; she started to tear at my shirt with her claws and ripped it into shreds. _This must look so wrong. _An elderly lady who had unfortunately happened to be walking by muttered something along the lines of: "Oh my! Young people these days have no shame…"

The cuts and scratches Shaiana inflicted on me weren't deep but they still stung. _She's gonna kill me…Wait! If I can't get through to her physically, maybe I could try mentally. _It was worth a shot.

"Shai! Listen to me. You're stronger than this! You can fight this piece of shit that's controlling you!" I took one of her shaking hands into my own and squeezed it. Her eyes widened and I could see the realization show on her face.

"_Please_…" I pleaded desperately. But the pale-green woman snapped out of the reverie as fast as she went into it. The demon was back. There was a gush of wind as it made Shaiana back-flip a few feet away from me.

"_SHE'S GONE!" _it roared. "_THERE IS NO MORE SHAIANA!" _ The demon snarled and bared her teeth. With an angry cry, she lunged at me again with killing intent. I reached into my back pocket, groping for the hunting knife I always kept there. It was unsheathed in mere seconds. Then everything seemed to happen in slow-motion.

Adrenaline pulsed-hot and electrifying-through my veins. My acute hearing picked up the sound of barking dogs five miles away; I could smell a BBQ three blocks away. But what I saw stopped my heart dead in my chest for two beats. Shaiana's face no longer showed blood-lust and defiance, but fear and pain.

The full six inches of the jagged blade stabbed into her as she shot me at full speed. Her eyes-now their usual emerald green-widened and she uttered a shocked gasp. My mouth fell open in horror. I felt her blood flow, warm and wet, unto my hand. I pulled the knife out and let it fall to the ground with a clatter. My bloody hand shook uncontrollably; I feverishly pressed it to the gushing wound to stop the bleeding.

"S-Shaiana…" I breathed. "I'm so sorry…" Tears welled up in my eyes and spilled down my cheeks. _Oh my god, I stabbed her…What the hell's wrong with me?!_

"It's wasn't your fault. I lost…control," the villainess replied, managing a weak smile.

Then Shaiana did something I rarely saw her do: she started to cry. At first, it came out in low, choked sobs then the real heart-broken water-works started. The thief leaned against me heavily, her tears falling on my bare shoulder. I shivered.

"And I've hurt Rynn so much…and Rachel's scared of me, "she choked. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around the trembling woman and held her tightly.

"No, Rynn loves you…_a lot_."_ As I love you. _"And so does your daughter. Believe it, Shaiana." I knew it sounded cheesy but she needed the comfort, and the truth.

I comfortingly rubbed her back then pulled away. "You're bleeding," I stated.

"It's not that bad. I'm fine." Ignoring her reassurance, I gently pressed my hand to her wound again and concentrated. I focused and healed it with the rest of the energy in my body. I could feel my knees give out from under me. Shaiana caught me and held me steady. My heart-rate slowed and fluttered weakly. She must have noticed.

"Don't you go and die on me now, Shay. I swear I won't go to your funeral!" she said then the demon snickered, "-_I'LL DANCE ON YOUR GRAVE!"_ The raven-haired beauty shook her head and easily regained control again. She gingerly leaned me against a nearby oak tree and studied me briefly.

My chest rose and fell with slow, shallow breaths. I found myself unable to speak; my mouth felt dry and there was a metallic after-taste. Sighing, she bit her wrist, tilted my head back slightly, and held it over my mouth. I lightly touched her outreached arm and used thought-speak, one of my favored abilities, to communicate.

("What are you _doing?_") The thief clenched her hand into a fist to make the blood fall faster.

"Trying to save your life…_I think_," she replied feebly. I swallowed a mouthful then stared up at her. ("_Wait_…I thought your blood was poisonous-")

"Shut up." I did.

My strength returned surprisingly fast. I grinned at her and licked the remaining traces of blood from my lips.

"Your blood is delicious," I complimented. Shaiana frowned and crossed her arms.

"_Yeaaah,_ don't let Rynn hear you say that." Then she turned her attention back to her wound. It had sealed over, still not 100% healed, but the best I could do.

"Thank you," I murmured softly. She inhaled, looked up and our eyes met. She gave me a tender smile and nodded. I smiled back.

**END**


End file.
